


real bros will suck your dick (if you ask nicely)

by rabbikan (Grintfly)



Series: what happens in detroit stays in detroit [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Pre-Canon, based on ch17 of skatesquad, brojobs, bros being bros, detroit shenanigans, phichit is trans btw, pure comedy, this is ridiculous tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grintfly/pseuds/rabbikan
Summary: At twenty-two years old, Katsuki Yuuri never imagined that he'd find himself in this situation. The situation being his best friend's head between his thighs, making him feel a thousand different emotions. And— oh god, he could have sworn he was in heaven right now. or.In which Phichit sucks Yuuri's dick during college.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stxmph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxmph/gifts).



> aaaaaa i wrote this at 2am a few nights agoand i havent written in maybe two/three years so please be gentle? based on that one line in stxmph's skatesquad fic "katsukidon: hey phichit remember that time when you sucked my fucking dick xxxxxxx"

“C’mon, Yuuri,” Phichit whined, throwing himself on his best friend’s bed, as the older male rolled his eyes and shut the door. “You can’t tell me you’ve never been curious about it!”

Yuuri, on one hand, had absolutely no idea how they’d gotten into that kind of conversation. And yet, here he was, talking with his best friend about what it felt like to have your dick sucked. He didn’t understand how Phichit could be so calm about it, talking about it as if they were discussing the weather, while Yuuri was positive that his face was about to burst into flames. He sighed, avoiding all sorts of eye contact with the other skater. “I… I mean, I can’t say I _haven’t_ ,” he started nervously, running a hand through his hair, “B-but, you know!”

Phichit immediately picked up what he was trying to say. The Thai skater prided himself in saying that he’s been Yuuri’s best friend for the past three and a half years. But truly, he knew that it only took ten minutes of knowing Yuuri to know that the only person he was interested in getting a blowjob from was Victor Nikiforov. Victor bloody Nikiforov. The Jesus of figure skating, ironically born on December 25th. He sat up, propping himself on his shoulders, “ _You know_ , if you end up qualifying for the Grand Prix Final this year, you could actually get a chance to meet him and… who knows.”

Needless to say, Yuuri was baffled. Gaping at his friend, he threw the nearest pillow at Phichit’s face, hoping to wipe that shit-eating grin from his friend’s face. But then again, Phichit had been his best friend for the past three and a half years, so he knew to react quickly and instead catch the pillow and throw it back at him. Yuuri laughed, raising his arms as some sort of defense mechanism, before sitting on the edge of his bed next to Phichit. 

The man would be lying if he said that the thought hadn’t crossed his mind before. He had won bronze in Skate America, now all he had to do was place high enough in the Trophée de France in order to qualify for the Final. And if he did, there was no doubt that he’d be skating in the same ice as Victor Nikiforov. Victor bloody Nikiforov. Just imagine. 

Quick enough, the skater shook his head. _Let’s be real here_. He was Katsuki Yuuri, realistically speaking, he had no chance of qualifying for the Final. Things like that just didn’t happen to him. Ace of Japan his ass. He hadn’t even returned to Hasetsu since he left for Detroit, only going back for the Japanese Nationals when the time called for it. 

Yuuri was pulled away from his thoughts when he began to feel Phichit’s burning glare on his back. “Yuuri,” his friend groaned, “I know what you’re thinking of and you can do it. I know you. You’re talented enough to seduce Victor Nikiforov with your step sequences if you wanted to!”

Said man made a face, _him_? Seduce Victor Nikiforov? _Please_. He didn’t have a single sexy or attractive bone in his body. 

“Don’t look at me like that!” Phichit exclaimed, “You know it’s true! You’re very attractive and please, Yuuri, we didn’t sign up for those pole dancing lessons for nothing!”

Yuuri sighed. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure how he’d let Phichit convince him to sign up for those. However, he could swear on his life that the thought of pole dancing to Victor Nikiforov had never crossed his mind until just now. Yuuri groaned, hiding his face with a pillow as he thought of Victor throwing him tens and twenties as he danced for him. “ _Phichit!_ ”

Phichit laughed, taking this as a sign to stop the teasing. “I’m kidding! I’m kidding! We both know that you’d at least have to get on _my_ level of pole dancing in order to seduce someone like Victor Nikiforov!”

“ _ **Phichit!**_ ”

The nineteen year old laughed even harder as he placed himself comfortable besides Yuuri, while pulling his laptop out of his bag. “We’re watching The King and the Skater I and II, no complaints,” he decided. 

 

Yuuri assumed that they had both fallen asleep sometime during The King and the Skater II. Either that, or there was some extended edition he hadn’t seen before in which he was a pole dancer in Russia, and Victor Nikiforov was his most regular client, who one day decided to take things further. The Japanese skater groaned, fully awake now, glaring at the resting face of his best friend, lying next to him. Blame it on Phichit for him to be having dreams in that specific scenario about Victor Nikiforov. Regardless, it was a good fantasy. One that would absolutely never happen, but still a good one. 

Not that he’d ever admit it Phichit. 

Sitting up, Yuuri groaned once more as he noticed his predicament. For real? Was this really happening? Of all the times this could happen to him, _now_ was the moment when his body decided that it would be a good idea to wake up with a massive boner. Now, of all moments, when his best friend was peacefully sleeping right next to him. 

He groaned for a third time, although immediately regretting it when he felt Phichit stir. God, he’d rather be dead right now, someone please end him. Right now. This instant. _Please_. He plopped right back to bed when he realized that he had no escape (again, regretting it, as this seemed to awaken Phichit even more). He was stuck on the side of the bed right next to the wall, and any attempts to escape would simply result in Phichit waking up. 

So, he opted for the safer choice. He decided to lie there instead, closing his eyes as tight as he could, and try to think it away. Of course, this proved to be incredibly unsuccessful because whenever he closed his eyes, he would immediately picture Victor Nikiforov kissing his neck and whispering all the things he was going to do to him in his ear, just as it had happened in his dream. Yuuri squeezed his eyes tighter, hoping that that would work. 

“Holy shit, Yuuri!” Phichit exclaimed, with a hint of amusement in his voice. Yuuri felt himself groan inwardly. Someone please bury him. This was not how he pictured his morning going. 

Seeing his friend muffle a laughter, Yuuri felt incredibly mortified and at the same time embarrassed. Instinctively, his hands shot right up to his face, covering its entirety. He sighed, “ _Listen_ , I had this dream, okay?” He wasn’t sure how his face hadn’t burst into flames yet. “About that thing you mentioned last night, okay? Shut up.” 

Phichit laughed. This was _rich_ , “About you seducing Victor Nikiforov at the Grand Prix Final, and getting him to suck you off?”

Seriously. How did Phichit (or Phishit, as he decided to start calling him from now on) manage to say things like that without spontaneously combusting. Did he have any shame at all? Was he unable to feel embarrassment? 

For a short moment, they both laid next to each other in complete silence. Although it was slightly awkward, Phishit couldn’t help but think about yet conversation they had had the night before. “Yuuri,” he started, resisting the urge to bite the inside of his cheek. He was Phichit Chulanont, his mouth had no filter, but even he had his limits. “You’ve never been sucked off, right?” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened. He wasn’t possibly referring to what he thought he meant. It was impossible. He _couldn’t_ be serious. He was probably misunderstanding everything. Still, he hummed, feeling himself grow harder at the thought of receiving a blowjob. “Phichit!” He complained. 

Now was _not_ a good time to joke about things like that. 

“I’m not joking! Here me out okay,” The Thai skater sat up, facing his friend, “I’m perfectly willing to suck your dick, which has never been sucked, right now, Yuuri. Besides, it’s not like Victor Nikiforov is going to walk through that door and offer you the same thing.”

Yuuri blushed. He wasn’t sure how though, he was positive that all of his blood was already concentrated in the lower half of his body by now. He sighed shortly, he didn’t want to deal with rejecting Phichit, mostly because he _didn’t want_ to reject him at all. Still, when he spoke, he wasn’t sure who was more surprised, him or Phichit. He breathed, “Okay.”

Phichit blinked, once, twice, maybe three times. “Okay”. 

And as awkwardly and quickly as possible, (you know, before he changed his mind about the whole thing), Yuuri removed his sweatpants. The Japanese skater was leaning against the headboard as he raised his hips to remove his boxer shorts when Phichit climbed on top of him, stopping him. Phichit eyed him carefully from his lap, hands resting on Yuuri’s abdomen. Yuuri gulped, unsure of what to expect, when he felt Phichit’s hands running through his covered length. They made eye contact, “ _I’m_ gonna be taking these off.”

Yuuri hummed, nodding in response.

He was almost perplexed, feeling Phichit’s smirking glare on him as he huffed quietly. At twenty-two, Yuuri had never pictured himself in this situation. The situation being that he was about to receive his first —and hopefully not last— blowjob from his best friend. He buckled his hips almost involuntarily, moving just enough to allow Phichit to finish undressing him. Surely Phichit had done this before, right? Maybe? These were things they rarely discussed, but he figured that his friend would tell him if he’d happened to go down on someone. Either way, his assertiveness convinced him that he had. 

Except that now, his bottom half fully exposed, Yuuri knew that he hadn’t been hiding anything from him. “Phichit…”, they made eye contact once more for a split second. Phichit’s cheeks were warm and flushed, “Don’t tell me that this is the first time you’ve seen a dick… please?”

From his lap, Phichit gaped slightly at the question. _Surely_ his dildos counted for something, right? Looking slightly offended, Phichit glared at him, “ _Excuuuuuse_ me, Yuuri. I’ve seen porn.”

Yuuri wanted to die. He tried his best not to look as mortified as he felt. He truly was the worst person to ever walking this earth, was he not? Defiling his _innocent_ best friend. Oh God, someone _please_ bury him alive righ— _oh_. His train of thought was cut off when he felt warm hands travel up and down his shaft. His breath hitched as Phichit’s thumb slid over the head of his cock, catching the little streams of pre-cum.

_Oh God._

His breath was rushing from his throat, almost shivering against Phichit’s touch. 

He opened his legs a little more, letting Phichit sit in the space between them. Yuuri had never really believed in saints before, but _Jesus_ , he was sure that he was in heaven when Phichit took his head in. His lips were warm and soft, looking incredibly pretty around him, especially as they moved to take in more of his length. Phichit bobbed his head back and forth a few times, his hands pumping where he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Yuuri let out a breathy moan, feeling Phichit smirk as he took his member out of his mouth with a lewd ‘pop’. 

He thrust his hips needly against Phichit’s hands, sitting on the base of his shaft. He took a long stripe through Yuuri’s dick, and again, and again, before taking him in fully once more. As Yuuri’s hands travelled to Phichit’s scalp, the latter felt himself moan against Yuuri’s skin. Phichit moved his head repeatedly, feeling his dick hit the back of his throat. Then, much against Yuuri’s complaints, he took his member out of his mouth again. “This okay?” he asked, with the same shit-eating grin from the night before. 

“A-ah!” The Japanese skater nodded repeatedly, needy, fully out of breath whilst thrusting his hips closer to Phichit, inviting him to take him in again. Phichit chuckled, taking him in again with a moan. He was unable to ignore Yuuri’s breathy moans, the way it hitched at times, and how his hands ran through his hairs without a pattern. And _God_ , Phichit was enjoying it. He felt Yuuri push deeper into his mouth, his breath becoming shorter, heavier, and more intense. 

Phichit’s tongue was doing wonders that Yuuri never knew were possible, swirling around the head a couple of times before fully taking him in again. One of his hands was cupping his balls, the other still steady on his shaft. Yuuri gasped, panting slightly, as one of his hands left Phichit’s hair to grasp the bed sheets.

He was bobbing his head more intensely now, moaning again as he took in more of Yuuri’s length. Yuuri’s hands curled even harder against his hair, thrusting into Phichit’s mouth. His whole body tensed for a moment, before it relaxed slowly. He was so close, _he was so close_ — “Ah! _Victor!_ ”

 

“So,” Phichit started, eyes glued to the ceiling, breaking the silence that had reigned between them for the past fifteen minutes. Neither of them had been able to speak afterwards, and by now, the Thai skater was sure that this was something that neither of them would ever speak about again.

Yuuri sighed. The inevitable was coming. Surely this talk wouldn’t be as awkward or embarrassing as he expected it to be. Still, it wasn’t something that he was really looking forward to. Friends sucked each others’ dick all the time, right? “ _So_.”

Phichit raised his eyebrows, “I just gave you a blowjob.”

“You did.”

“And you came in my mouth. Moaning Victor’s name.” Yuuri winced at this, was he supposed to feel guilty about it? He was pretty sure that he wasn't supposed to think about another guy when one was already getting you off. 

He gulped, feeling his cheeks grow warm. “I did.”

For once, Phichit turned his head to look at Yuuri, who was staring right back at him. He hadn’t been offended at all. For fuck’s sake, he had read the ##xxNSFWxx fanfiction Yuuri wrote about Victor and himself on livejournal. He could bet on his life that Yuuri regularly jacked off to this random Russian guy. He laughed, “You’ve got it _bad_ , bro. You better fucking seduce his ass in the Grand Prix Final, you hear me?”

“ _Phichit!_ ”

“Also, seriously, what the _was_ that? You lasted like a second. You’re gonna have to work on that if you really want to seduce Victor.”

“ _ **Phichit!**_ ”

 

They never talked about it again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry
> 
> hmu on tumblr at mousekat dot tumblr dot com // i cant believe this is my first fic here i h8 my lyf


End file.
